This invention relates to a book insert leaf and more specifically to a polypropylene scrapbook insert leaf that is adapted to retain and protect photographs and other cherished memories that are retained in a family album. Scrapbooking is the art of preserving cherished memories for years to come with a personalized scrapbook. Creating a scrapbook is become very popular for saving photographs and other cherished items. Plane tickets, attraction admission stubs, found objects, a pressed flower or even a child's drawing can become part of the keepsake scrap book. Typical scrapbook pages are approximately twelve inches square and are manufactured from paper. Scrapbook pages may also be manufactured in other sizes including 8.5″×11″, 8″×8″, 6″×6″, among others. Photographs, pictures and other items are placed upon the page and arranged in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Once arranged, a plastic sheet is placed upon the photos to preserve positioning and retard aging. Since scrapbook displays are limited in size due to the physical dimensions of the scrapbook, a need has arisen for a scrapbook leaf that permits larger scrapbook displays to be created, without requiring the use of a larger book.